cluecluedofandomcom-20200214-history
Clue Timeline (2002-2007)
The following events you're about to read are from the Offical Clue website from 2002, Clue Classic (2002), Clue FX (2003), Clue Mysteries (2005), Clue DVD Board Game (2005), Cluedo Party: Tudor Mansion Edition, and the Clue Mysteries books by Viki Cameron. All of these events were archived by the amazing people at www.theartofmurder.com. Pre-Game (Before the games) Nov. 1st, 1862: * Mrs. Blanche White (nee Chalkley) is born. April 24, 1864: * Sir Hugh Black is born. * (Between 1865 and 1877): Margaret Black, Hugh's sister, is born 1864: * Rusty Nayler is born. Oct. 3, 1864: * Michael Mustard is born. Sept. 12, 1865: * Reginald Cyngen Ashe is born. Aug. 12, 1871: * John Green is born. c. 1872: * Michael Mustard gets sent to military school at age 8 after getting into a fight. Jan. 5, 1877: * Patricia Peacock (nee Gobelin) is born. c. 1878: * Blanche Chalkley's parents die when she’s 16 years old. 1881: * Alfred Grey is born. Jane Meadow-Brook is born. c. 1883: * Mr. Green’s father is sent to prison after being caught stealing from the collection plate. 12-year-old John Green starts preaching. Oct. 31, 1884: * Inspector Winfield Brown is born. c. 1886: * Sir Hugh’s parents get a divorce. Jan. 15, 1888: * Peter Plum is born. 1888: * Col. Mustard receives his first commission, joins the Tigers, and meets Sir Hugh, a fellow officer Hugh Black. 1889: * Mrs. Peacock moves to London from Italy with her mother. (Between 1877 and 1898) : * Patricia's father dies during a hiking trip in the Pyrenees. (Between 1886 and 1892): * “Old Black” is killed by Col. Mustard during an African safari. 1892: * Margaret Black, Hugh’s sister, marries an American journalist named Samuel Boddy. June 1, 1892: * Prince Philippe Azure is born. 1839: * Patricia Gobelin has a debutante ball at Almack’s Assembly Rooms. June 18, 1896: * John Boddy, the son of Margaret Black and Samuel Boddy, is born. July 4, 1896: * Su Sian Lavender is born. c. 1897: * At age 16, Lord Grey is hired by Sir Hugh Black to design the south garden greenhouse. 1898: * Patricia Gobelin moves to the United States after her involvement in a messy love triangle with two opposing political figures. (Between 1898 and 1900): * Patricia Gobelin is alleged to have an affair with a married businessman who ends up being shot by his own wife. 1900: * Patricia Gobelin meets Margaret Black-Boddy. Patricia Gobelin moves back to England. Sir Hugh and Patricia Gobelin meet. Patricia Gobelin marries James Scarlett. July 16, 1901: * Josephine Scarlett, daughter of James and Patricia Scarlett is born. 1903: * James Scarlett dies from falling down the stairs. Winslow White, Blanche’s husband, and Sir Hugh’s chauffeur dies on his birthday after his birthday feast. Amelia Peach is born. 1904: * Margaret Black-Boddy and Samuel Boddy disappear in Egypt, after finding a secret map. John Boddy is adopted by his uncle Sir Hugh Black and moves to Tudor Mansion. John Boddy is sent to boarding school. c. 1906: * Peter Plum enters Oxford University. 1910: * Mrs. Scarlett marries Ernest Zaffer. 1911: Mr. Zaffer dies by falling off the balcony in Italy. June 28, 1914: World War 1 begins. (Between 1915 and 1919): * Miss Scarlett is expelled from Madame Puce’s School for Girls. Michael Mustard promoted to Colonel and assigned to Military Intelligence in the cartographic division. Lord Grey is was expelled from the Royal Art Institute. Lord Grey works in Military Intelligence in the cartographic division Nov. 11, 1914: * Sir Hugh is drowned by Patricia Zaffer during a fishing trip in Scotland. 1915: * Mrs. Zaffer marries Sir Matthew Peacock, a barrister. Sir Matthew falls overboard at the Lake District Col. Mustard is transferred to a signals unit in the Royal Engineers after an incident where an enlisted man got shot. November 11, 1918: World War 1 ends. c. 1918: * Col. Mustard retires from the military and starts writing his memoirs about his military career. Peter Plum graduates from Oxford University. John Boddy enters St. John College, Oxford. (Between 1920 and 1921): * Miss Peach's father loses his fortune, causing Amelia Peach to leave law school. Amelia Peach's fiance runs off with Peach's best friend. Peach moves to London with her mother. * John Boddy receives his doctorate in anthropology from St. John, Oxford. * Boddy returns to Tudor Mansion and fires the staff expects Mrs. White, Rusty Nayler, and Reginald Ashe. 1923: * Professor Plum is hired by the British Museum. * Plum publish his controversial paper. * Peter Plum is appointed as Professor of Ancient Mid-Eastern Culture. 1924: * March 27, 1924: The reading of Sir High's will. Victor Madden, Sir Hugh's lawyer, is found murdered. * Miss Scarlett plays understudy from Miss Peach’s mother. * Miss Scarlett moves to Hollywood. * Professor Plum is dismissed from the British Museum for alleged plagiarism. 1925: * Miss Scarlett moves back to England. * Professor Plum is hired as a live-in custodian for a castle outside of Hampshire, England. Clue Mysteries Clue Mysteries takes places during the summer of 1925 in Hampshire, England. A bunch of petty crimes has been happening all over Hampshire. - June 1: A garden gala party is held to introduce Prince Azure to the people of Hampshire on his 33rd birthday. After the party, a shot was heard in the study. An antique pistol was fired into a wing chair, yet nobody was injured. - June 3: Mrs. Peacock held a fundraiser to help restore the Hampshire Theatre. A huge crystal chandelier comes crashing down on stage, nearly missing her. - June 4: Col. Mustard and Mrs. Peacock plan to go out on a date, but don’t get to because Mustard’s tires are slashed. - June 5: Miss Scarlet finds a tabloid detailing her expulsion from Madame Puce’s School for Girls. - June 6: Col. Mustard starts to write his memoirs, only to discover one of his rare African books is missing. - June 7 (Trinity Sunday): The Rev. Mr. Green held mass at church, and then later discovered that the donation money was stolen. - June 9: Mrs. Peacock reported to Inspector Brown that an Oriental vase belonging to her second husband, Mr. Zaffer, had been stolen and replaced with a fake. - June 12: Mrs. Meadow-Brook holds a seance and invites most of the women of Hampshire, only for it to go horribly, horribly wrong. - June 13: Rusty asks Inspector Brown to search for a stolen barn cat. - June 14: Miles Meadow-Brook discovers that someone tried to bust the safe containing Sir Hugh's will. - June 15: After returning from an Oxford reunion, Mr. Boddy pays a £1000 ransom for a map that he and Prof. Plum had long been searching for. - June 16: Someone steals a letter Miss Scarlet had been writing for the past few days. - June 17: Last week, Mr. Boddy had ordered several herbal potions and several exotic plants to be sent to Tudor Mansion. The plants were later planted around the South Greenhouse. This morning, Rusty discovers that the exotic plants with roses. - June 18: Mr. Boddy’s 29th birthday party. Rusty wakes up at 5 a.m. and discovers that someone has vandalized one of the flower gardens. - June 20: Mrs. Peacock finds that her debutante tiara was stolen. - June 22: Lord Gray found a wine bottle on his front door after returning home. Inside the bottle was a note trying to blackmail Lord Gray about his expulsion from art school. - June 23: Mrs. White finds that someone has tampered with her stew. - June 25: Rev. Green asks Mr. Boddy for a donation, and his car gets bashed in on the drivers’ side. - June 27: Mr. Boddy finds Mrs. White unconscious and asks Inspector Brown to see if the tea had been tampered with. - June 28: Rusty finds that his workshed has been messed up and all his tools have been stolen, including his favorite garden shears. - July 1: Miss Peach has plans to meet some of Prof. Plum’s former students, but he cancels when he thinks someone has tampered with the castle’s water pipes. - July 3: The Hampshire postman discovers his bike stolen after delivering mail to Prof. Plum. - July 4: Lady Lavender celebrates her 28th birthday with some friends and discovers that someone broke into her herbal shop. - July 5: After a cocktail party he was hosting, Prof. Plum notices that one of the African artifacts had been replaced with a fake. - July 6: Mr. Meadow-Brook and Mr. Boddy had been receiving a series of letters libeling former friends of Sir Hugh Black. - July 7: Col. Mustard was sprayed with a hose on his front doorstep. - July 8: Col. Mustard hosts a party to celebrate Prof. Plum’s article; Prince Azure gets 'poisoned'. - July 10: Prof. Plum thought he heard someone whispering to him during the night about his map. - July 11: Prince Azure holds an open house showcasing his antiques, and finds one of his military medals missing. - July 12: After returning from the club, Col. Mustard discovers that his manuscript has been stolen. - July 13: Fliers start appearing around Hampshire warning people not to donate money to Reverend Green’s church. - July 14 (Bastille Day) 1925: Someone rearranged the name cards before dinner, causing chaos. - July 15: Mr. Boddy found that someone had forged his name and withdrew a large sum of money from his bank account. - July 16: Miss Scarlet got a ruby necklace from her boyfriend for her 25th birthday, and she felt like she was being followed. - July 17: Col. Mustard finds that his pistol is missing. - July 18: Lord Grey discovers that someone vandalized his water garden blueprints, causing him to lose the Earl of Nottingham as a client. - July 19: Col. Mustard borrows a boat from Mr. Boddy and goes on a date with Mrs. Peacock, but someone sabotaged the boat. - July 20: Prof. Plum asks Inspector Brown to investigate odd letters regarding the secret tomb. - July 23: Prof. Plum finds that his racquet is missing from the equipment shed. - July 24: Mr. Boddy planned a dinner to talk to everyone about the will, but Mrs. White suddenly got sick so the dinner had to be postponed. - July 25: Mr. Boddy asks Inspector Brown to investigate a strange boy lurking around Tudor Mansion. - July 26: Rusty finds that his favorite horse had been ridden recently, not brushed down, and was missing a shoe. - July 29: Miss Scarlet discovers that her ruby necklace has been replaced with a fake. - August 1: Several Hampshire residents start receiving fake fliers asking them to donate to local schools. - August 2: Mr. Meadow-Brook asks Inspector Brown to investigate a secret admirer letter that he received. - August 3: Mrs. Peacock realizes that someone has switched her purse with another one and stolen her address book. - August 4: Mrs. Peacock’s diary is stolen. - August 5: Prof. Plum finds that Mr. Boddy’s Thomas Gainsborough painting has been switched with a fake. - August 6: Mrs. Meadow-Brook overhears that her husband is being sued by Mr. Boddy. - August 7: Mr. Meadow-Brook notices that some pages are missing from Sir Hugh Black’s will. Clue FX Saturday, August 8th, 1925: After making an adjustment to Sir Hugh's will yesterday, Mr. Miles Meadow-Brook attends a garden party that Mr. Boddy is hosting. After discussing with Boddy about the will, Mr. Meadow-Brook disappeared into the gardens of Tudor Mansion. Moments later, Mr. Meadow-Brook was found murdered. Clue DVD Board Game Clue DVD takes place between Early September 1925 to June 1926. A string of burglaries has been happening at Tudor Mansion. (P.S. There are two cases that were removed in the final cut of the game because the team working on Clue DVD ran out of game time. Both of those cases will be in this timeline.) (Marked with a *) - "The Monte Carlo Affair" - Early September 1925: Mr. John Boddy had just returned from a Mediterranean holiday. He decides to show off some of his antique items, only for a souvenir he had bought at Monte Carlo go missing. - "The Garden Party" - Late September 1925: Mr. Boddy hosts a garden party to celebrate the end of summer. - "A Bad Sport" - Early October 1925: Mr. Boddy hosts a "Day of Sports". - "The Hunt" - Mid-October 1925: The annual Hampshire hunt begins. - "The Autumn Leaves" - November 1925: Mr. Boddy invites his friends to Tudor Mansion for a relaxing weekend. - "Christmas at the Mansion"* - Dec. 24-25, 1925: Mr.Boddy hosts a Christmas party. - "The Costume Party" - January 1926: Mr. Boddy hosts a costume party to celebrate mid-winter. - "Spring Cleaning" - Mid-March 1926: Mr. Boddy asks his friends to help him and the staff to clean Tudor Mansion. - "A Dark and Stormy Night”* - Late March/Early April 1926: During a social gathering, a heavy rainstorm causes the electricity to go out. - “A Princess is Born” - April 21, 1926: Mr. Boddy invites his friends to celebrate the birth of Princess Elizabeth the second. - “A Grand Ball” - Early/Mid-May 1926: Mr. Boddy hosts a grand ball with an orchestra. - “The Last Straw” - May 29, 1926: Mr. Boddy, being fed up of all of his guests' recent behaviors, holds a meeting with each one of them to discuss business matters. Clue Classic Saturday, June 4, 1926: Mr. John Boddy (a.k.a. Dr. Black) invited some friends to discuss his late uncle's allowance they've been happily living off of. At 8:45 p.m., Mr. Boddy was discovered dead at the bottom of the wine cellar. Police are later convinced that Mr. Boddy was murdered. Only six people were at the estate during the time of the murder: Five guests plus the housekeeper.